Vampiratecy
by Chaotic Freakatroid
Summary: Pirates, Vampires, Werewolves, Djinn, Undines and a mysterious treasure. A pirate crew "persuades" Yami, Marik and Bakura to help them find a rare treasue, but why? What are the reasons?
1. Opal One: In the Beginning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: Ahhhh. Fic, uhhhhh... What number am I on, anyway?  
  
Marik: ¬¬ Number five.  
  
C-F: O.O  
  
Marik: She doesn't own anything.  
  
C-F: O.O  
  
Malik: And she doesn't have to own her sanity because she doesn't HAVE any sanity.  
  
C-F: O.O  
  
Ari (my hikari): And she is obsessed with heavy metal.  
  
C-F: O.O ^_^ Heavy metal? Korn. ^_^  
  
I like Korn. Korn is good for you; it has all your essential nutrients, rhythm guitars, a bass guitar, drums, hot guys and heavy kick-ass metal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vampiratecy  
  
Opal One: In the Beginning  
  
Three teenaged girls stared out over the open sea aboard a ship, called the Python.  
  
The tallest of the three, Arianna Black, was fourteen and VERY smart, though she could be a sheepish moron, and a bit on the evil side.  
  
The next to tallest of the three, Erin Honour, was fifteen and VERY, VERY, VERY crazy.  
  
The shortest of all, Jenny Hall, was thirteen and the Queen of Sheepish Moron's.  
  
The three of them were on their way to the Phosphorescent Continent in the world Gallifrey.  
  
They had a quest to accomplish, but they wouldn't tell ANYONE what it was, and anyone who DID try and eavesdrop was immediately eradicated. The three girls were pirates, and good ones at that.  
  
"If we don't get there soon I will start eating the sails." grumbled Jenny.  
  
Arianna and Erin exchanged looks.  
  
"If you don't stop complaining, you will be staying behind at the Phosphorescent Continent." replied Arianna as she turned and went to the helm to give their helmsman new orders.  
  
"LAND AHOY!" cried a voice.  
  
Arianna looked up at the top of the mast to glare at the Pinch-Higgen, a type of creature that looked like one of the Arabian Djinn, just electric blue and had a lot of freaky tattoos on his face.  
  
The ship pulled into port some time later, at noon.  
  
"FOOD!" yelled Jenny as she ran up the beach and up to a food stand.  
  
"No time for food." said Erin as she grabbed Jenny by the collar and dragged her in the general direction Arianna was heading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In a special scientific lab...  
  
"Sirs, there are three girls here to see you." said one of the secretaries.  
  
"Thank you." said one of the three young men in the lab, "Send them in."  
  
"Yami, do you REALLY think that that's a good idea?" asked Bakura Hyde, a tall white haired teen about sixteen years of age.  
  
"Of course." replied Yami Mutou, a medium height teen with VERY spiky, tri- colored hair and purple eyes, "What harm ever came from letting someone visit us?"  
  
"Did you forget about the guys who tried to take your Millenium Puzzle?" asked Marik Ishtar, a TALL teen with sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes, "Or the one time some maniac of a pirate tried to force us into helping him find the Amulet of Xoannon?"  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK.  
  
The three boys turned to see three girls come in, the tallest of the three with long brown hair down to her waist and blue-green-gray eyes.  
  
She was wearing a pair of black pants with silver chains, electric blue straps and electric blue skull and crossbones on two of the (very large) pockets, a black tank-top/cloak and a silver choker, two silver (upper) arm bands and then two (LONGER) silver (lower) arm bands and she wore a very large sheath at her belt.  
  
Another of the girls had shoulder length sun-streaked brown hair and was wearing blue jeans and a purple top with a green bandana around her neck. There was a slender sheath at her waist.  
  
The third wore denim bellbottoms and a green "fish-net" shirt with a camouflage choker. She had a slender sheath at her waist as well.  
  
*Uh oh... This could be trouble...* thought Marik.  
  
"My name is Arianna Black." said the Goth-girl, "These are my accomplices, Erin Honour and Jenny Hall."  
  
*Oh, Ra!* thought Marik, *Not THEM! They are supposed to be the 'best' pirates in the seas.... *  
  
"I assume you already know us?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Yes." replied Erin who was examining a jar with something that looked like a human brain in it.  
  
"Is that a marshmallow?" asked Jenny, staring at the brain.  
  
Arianna gave her a dirty look.  
  
"How are you the best pirates when she's that ditsy?" asked Yami.  
  
"She's a dumb genius." replied Arianna, observing the three sixteen year- old boys, "She's an idiot one moment, the next she has a splendid idea."  
  
"So what are you here for?" asked Yami.  
  
"We want help getting the Amulet of Xoannon." replied Arianna.  
  
"You aren't getting any." replied Marik flatly.  
  
Arianna gave him a calculating look then in a flash her hand flew to the hilt of her sword, pulled it out and she put the tip of the sword at Marik's jugular.  
  
The sword was a real-life version of The Sword of Dark Destruction.  
  
"Ari, let's discuss this in a more civilized manner." said Erin.  
  
Arianna's eyes flicked towards Erin and Marik took his chance to knock the sword out of her grasp and pin Arianna to the floor.  
  
"Well." said Jenny, "That is the first time anyone's been able to do THAT, not for lack of trying."  
  
"Let me up." ordered Arianna.  
  
"As long as you don't point that pig poker at anyone." replied Marik.  
  
"Can I throw it at people, then?" asked Arianna.  
  
"No." replied Marik.  
  
Arianna scowled but conceded and Marik let her up.  
  
"NOW." said Arianna, glaring at Marik, "Why will you not help us?"  
  
"Who said we wouldn't?" asked Yami.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Marik.  
  
"We didn't expect anyone to have that sword." said Bakura.  
  
Arianna looked at her sword.  
  
"What, this thing?" asked Arianna.  
  
"It's the demon sword, Tempus." replied Yami.  
  
"I've had since I was five." said Arianna, "No one said anything was odd about it."  
  
Marik stared at her, he could have sworn her eyes had changed color for a moment.  
  
Arianna's eyes flicked at him.  
  
"We won't help you." said Yami.  
  
Marik nearly heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Arianna growled.  
  
"Ari, don't." said Jenny, "I hate it when you go crazy."  
  
Arianna scowled and crossed her arms.  
  
"We'll ask you again," said Arianna, "Will you please help us?"  
  
"NO." replied Bakura.  
  
Arianna pulled her sword out again.  
  
"I'll ask once more, NICELY, WILL YOU HELP US, PLEASE?" she repeated.  
  
"NO." replied Marik.  
  
The other two girls pulled out their swords.  
  
In a flash all three of the girls had the boys against the wall, their swords at the boys' throats.  
  
~~~~~Arianna's POV  
  
"Then we will do things the hard way." said Erin.  
  
"We've told you a million times that it's impossible to do things the way you want to do them." said Jenny.  
  
I remained silent as I held my sword at Marik's throat; Marik was staring me in the eyes, a bit unnerving for me.  
  
"What benefit would there be for us if we helped?" asked Bakura.  
  
"You're a thief, you know what kind of deals pirates like to make." I replied.  
  
"Yes." said Bakura, "But I've never met FEMALE pirates."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You will be well paid." said Erin.  
  
"How much?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Two hundred Kistrels." I replied.  
  
Erin and Jenny stared at me as if I was crazy.  
  
Too bad for them. Yami and Bakura got free of them and disarmed them.  
  
"What about YOU?" I asked Marik, "Are you going to try and disarm ME again?"  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"He doesn't like pirates." called Yami, "He had a bad experience with them once."  
  
"It wasn't a bad experience with PIRATES." said Marik, "It was with their ship and-"  
  
Marik faltered as he watched something over my shoulder.  
  
I consulted a mirror on the wall behind Marik to see Yami and Erin kissing.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I take it you two know each other?" I asked, raising my voice.  
  
"Gyack!" yelped Erin.  
  
I smirked.  
  
"Is that your way of trying to persuade him to help us?" I asked, still keeping an eye on Marik.  
  
"ARIANNA!" yelled Erin, "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
  
"I thought it was." I muttered.  
  
~~~~~As it was before Arianna's POV...  
  
"Bakura," called Marik, "You and Miss Hall aren't going to start kissing, are you?"  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Jenny.  
  
"I agree with that statement." said Bakura.  
  
"So," began Arianna, "Are you going to help us? Or will I have to.... PERSUADE you?"  
  
"I'll help." said Yami.  
  
"So will I." added Bakura.  
  
Arianna looked at Marik, an eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
Marik stared Arianna in the eyes unblinkingly.  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE GETTING ME ON A SHIP." said Marik firmly.  
  
Arianna grinned malevolently.  
  
~~~~~Marik's POV - Five minutes later  
  
"I can't believe I'm on the ship." I muttered.  
  
"What's that landlubber muttering about?" asked a Djinni.  
  
"He needed some extra persuasion to get on a ship." replied Erin.  
  
"Where's the captain?" asked a Pinch-Higgen.  
  
"She's in her cabin." replied Jenny.  
  
"So, who convinced HIM to get aboard?" asked an Undine.  
  
"Arianna did." replied Erin.  
  
The Djinni, Undine and Pinch-Higgen all looked surprised.  
  
"You're a lucky one, landlubber." said the Djinni.  
  
"Don't let her catch you saying that." said Jenny.  
  
"Don't let me catch who saying what?" asked Arianna, coming out of a cabin.  
  
"Nothing." replied Erin.  
  
Arianna gave her a knowing look and went to a table on deck.  
  
"This is where we are." said Arianna, pointing at one end of a landmass on her map, "This is the Light Temple," she pointed at an island, "This is the Graveyard of Shadows," another island, "And THIS is my personal favorite, the Chaos Temple." a large island, "The three keys to the Amulet of Xoannon are supposed to be on these islands."  
  
"How do you know so much?" asked Yami, "No one is supposed to know that much."  
  
"I do my homework." replied Arianna, dryly, "The one we're the closest to is the first one, the Light Temple. We should head for that one first."  
  
"It seems that you don't know about other keys." said Bakura, "The Key of Light, the Key of Shadow and the Key of Chaos."  
  
"They are you three." said Arianna, "That is why you three are needed."  
  
"Besides companionship?" asked the Djinni.  
  
Arianna scowled.  
  
"Bartimaeus, go somewhere else if you're going to talk like that." snapped Arianna, "The Light Temple is a two-day sail from here."  
  
"Why didn't we stock up on stuff?" asked Jenny.  
  
"BECAUSE," said Arianna, "EVERYONE WAS GONE."  
  
"There was a pirate attack." I said.  
  
"Probably that fool Noah." grumbled Arianna, "They were after you three."  
  
"WELL!" said the Pinch-Higgen, "Shall I get up in the mast?"  
  
"Yes, Jable." replied Arianna.  
  
"What about me?" asked the Undine.  
  
"Hmmm, why don't you go check the stores, Aethleflaed?" suggested Arianna, "I have a feeling we have another guest on board."  
  
"We'll go do our usual stuff." said Erin and Jenny in unison.  
  
"I'll show you three to your cabins." said Arianna, turning on her heel and heading to a trap door and dropping through.  
  
"Yami, this is your cabin." said Arianna, pointing at the first cabin, "Bakura, this is yours."  
  
The two disappeared into their cabins.  
  
"And this one is yours." said Arianna to me, motioning at the last cabin.  
  
"Why do you do it?" I asked.  
  
"Why do I do what?" she asked.  
  
"Why are you a pirate?" I asked.  
  
"One has to make a living, and no one would except me in the field I wanted to be in, so, I became a pirate." she replied and she turned and walked away.  
  
"And what field was it you wanted to be in?" I asked.  
  
Arianna stopped and I saw her turn her head slightly over her shoulder.  
  
"I'll leave that for myself." she replied.  
  
I peeked into my room.  
  
"Why are there snakes in my room?" I asked.  
  
She spun around and swept past me into the room, and I closed the door after following her into the room.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" asked Arianna as she picked up a snake from the bed.  
  
"Why are you so interested in the Amulet?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know, I've always had a fascination with rare things." she replied, draping the snake around her shoulders, "And I like to try to find the things that are impossible to find."  
  
I blocked the door as she tried to get past me.  
  
"Move." said Arianna.  
  
"Certainly." I said moving aside.  
  
She began to pass me put I grabbed her arm.  
  
"WHAT?" she asked.  
  
"Tell me this," I said, "Why do you not stay anywhere near me for long?"  
  
"Pardon?" she asked, confused - not.  
  
"You have been acting nervous the entire time you and I have been in the same room." I replied.  
  
"Well, a pirate WOULD be nervous about being near someone known to kill pirates." she replied trying to free her arm.  
  
"Do you think I would kill you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." she replied, "Almost everyone wants to kill me, so why would you be any different?"  
  
And with that, she managed to free herself from my grasp and disappear down the corridor.  
  
~~~~~Arianna's POV  
  
"Phew." I sighed as I slumped against the wall of my cabin as I ran a hand through my bangs, "I need to stay away from him."  
  
*He makes me feel....strange.* I thought irritably, *No one is going to catch me saying that though. And I swear, he must be out to get me or something.*  
  
I deposited the snake I'd been holding on my bed and then I flopped down on the bed myself.  
  
"Ari!" called Erin.  
  
"What?" I yelled.  
  
"We have a stow-away!" called Bartimaeus.  
  
"Let Jenny decide his fate!" I yelled.  
  
I grumbled and closed my eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked a voice and my eyes flew open, "Don't feel like dealing with it yourself?"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" I roared at Marik, "AND HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"  
  
"Whoa." I heard a voice outside say.  
  
I grabbed Marik by the back of his shirt and dragged him to my door; I opened my door and threw him out onto the deck.  
  
"AND STAY OUT!" I yelled.  
  
I slammed the door growling.  
  
"Well THAT wasn't very nice." said a voice behind me.  
  
"MARIK." I growled, "OUT."  
  
"No." he said simply.  
  
"YES." I said.  
  
I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him outside myself and went to the rail.  
  
"I won't hesitate to throw you over the rail." I growled at him.  
  
"Oh, she would to." said Bartimaeus, "No that I've ever seen her do it, but I know her well enough to know she would. Even if you ARE the Key of Chaos."  
  
"It's been a while since I've seen her that mad." remarked Jenny.  
  
I let go of Marik, gave him a warning glare and stalked off to my cabin.  
  
"Wake me up when we've arrived at the Light Temple." I said, and with that I slammed my door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: ^_^ Yays. ^_^  
  
Marik: You're weird.  
  
C-F: I'm tired that's why. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Opal Two: Day One to the Light Temple

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: *grumble* Cursed thunderstorms. *growl*  
  
Marik: *rolls eyes*  
  
Malik: I thought she was going to say "cursed hot weather".  
  
C-F: That too. 80 f. Grrr, I'd prefer 20 to 60 f.  
  
Ari: O.O Cold berrr.  
  
C-F: So? Some people down in Florida think 60 is so cold that when people from New York (here) would be walking around in short sleeves, Florida people would be bundled up like it was in -15 f.  
  
Marik: O.O  
  
C-F: I want the next Yu-Gi-Oh! DVDs to come out. T-T Mime Control and another one. T_T I don't get any TV channels, so I have to get DVDs and videos.  
  
Malik: HAHA!!!!  
  
C-F: *cracks knuckles* WHAT WAS THAT?  
  
Malik: Ooo, touCHY.  
  
C-F: .* *begins brawling with Malik*  
  
Marik: ¬¬ Will they ever stop this?  
  
I'd love to have 'A battle of wits' with you, but you appear unarmed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Opal Two: Day One to the Light Temple  
  
~~~~~Marik's POV  
  
"Why is Arianna after the Amulet?" I asked Jenny and Erin as I walked onto the deck at about six in the morning.  
  
"Didn't she tell you?" asked Erin.  
  
"What she told me I know was lie." I replied.  
  
"She was asked to find the Amulet by someone." replied Jenny, "We don't know who."  
  
"She's not doing this for herself?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"No." replied Erin with a shake of her head, "She's not like that."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Arianna can't be tempted by anything." replied Jenny, "Some say she's emotionless, though, we disagree with that."  
  
"She can't be tempted by anything?" I asked, doubtfully.  
  
"Yes." replied Erin.  
  
"Absolutely nothing?" I asked.  
  
"Nope." replied Jenny, "NOTHING. Many have tried to tempt her with things, but they've all failed."  
  
"I bet I could tempt her." I declared.  
  
"Oh?" asked Erin, "REALLY?"  
  
"Really." I said.  
  
*This will be an...interesting...day.* I thought.  
  
~~~~~Arianna's POV  
  
I walked out onto the deck the day after we set sail for the Temple of Light.  
  
"What's the matter, Ari?" asked Jenny, "Couldn't sleep as long as you thought you would?"  
  
I glared at her and skewered an apple on (one of) my knife.  
  
"What's with HER?" asked Bakura.  
  
"She's up earlier than usual." said Erin simply.  
  
"She might as well be a vampire." added Jenny.  
  
I tripped over a freakin' board.  
  
"Arianna, now that's not like you." said Bartimaeus.  
  
"Oh, put a sock in." I snapped as I kicked the board and went to the far side of the ship, away from everyone else.  
  
"Ariiiiiiiiaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnna." called Jenny.  
  
"WHAT?!" I snapped.  
  
"Don't you want to meet our stow-away?" she asked.  
  
"I couldn't care less." I muttered and I sat down on a makeshift bench.  
  
"Oh, okay then." said Jable.  
  
"Why aren't you up in the mast?" I asked him, irritably.  
  
"Marik volunteered to go up there." replied Jable.  
  
I harrumphed and crossed my arms.  
  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed." remarked Yami.  
  
"She ALWAYS wakes up on the wrong side of the bed." said Aethleflaed.  
  
"AETHLEFLAED!!!!!!!" I yelled, launching after the Undine.  
  
"I see someone's up." remarked a voice from behind me.  
  
I froze, then turned.  
  
"How the heck do you do that?" I asked him irritably.  
  
"Do what?" he asked, innocently.  
  
"Go from one point to another so bloody quickly?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fast." he replied.  
  
"Humph." I muttered.  
  
"Ari, we need to talk to you." said Jenny.  
  
"Alone." added Erin.  
  
"Fine." I said, "Everyone, go down below." I said.  
  
Marik swept by me, his hand lightly brushing my neck and my heart skipped a few beats.  
  
"What is with you?" demanded Jenny as soon as everyone was out of earshot - I hope.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting across the table from Jenny and Erin.  
  
"You have been in a REALLY pissy mood since we picked up those three guys." replied Erin, "Not to mention you've been more of a split personality recently."  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"Either you know one of them, or it's something else." said Jenny, "What is it?"  
  
"Why can't today be one of you ditsy days?" I asked.  
  
Jenny glared at me.  
  
"You've been hiding from EVERYONE since we got back yesterday." said Erin, "It's not like you."  
  
"We want to know what's wrong." said Jenny, "We KNOW you're not afraid of pirate hunters, so it has to be something else."  
  
Great, they're so close to the answer.  
  
"TELL US." demanded Erin.  
  
"It's Marik, okay?!" I finally said.  
  
"What about him?" asked Jenny.  
  
I hit my head on the table.  
  
"Didn't you notice?" I asked, "He's a VAMPIRE. Surely you could tell?"  
  
Jenny and Erin's jaws dropped, making me hit my head again at their ignorance.  
  
"He-he's a WHAT?" gaped Erin.  
  
"A VAMPIRE." I repeated, "Think about it, he is the only vampire on this ship and there are only six humans on board. Vampires are supposed to drink blood, aren't they? Think, ONLY SIX HUMANS."  
  
"I think we see what you're getting at." said Jenny, "If the legends about vampires are true, what if he gets hungry?"  
  
"Exactly." I said.  
  
"You're scared of dying like that aren't you?" asked Erin.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Can't blame you." said Jenny, "Not after seeing an entire village slaughtered by vampires."  
  
I sighed heavily.  
  
"CAN WE COME OUT KNOW?!" yelled a voice, Yami's.  
  
I looked at Erin and Jenny.  
  
"YES!" called Jenny.  
  
Everyone came spilling, rather quickly, onto the deck.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked observing their antics through my hair.  
  
"There's snakes down there." replied Marik.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" I muttered getting to my feet and I swept below deck.  
  
"Let me guess, they're her snakes?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yes." replied Erin.  
  
I picked up the several snakes (six) and they wrapped around my arms and torso.  
  
"They're just boas." I said giving the boys a look.  
  
"JUST?" asked Yami.  
  
"They're not poisonous." I replied, depositing the snake in my cabin, "Almost harmless."  
  
"Ari, we're going downstairs to get food." said Jenny, "You coming?"  
  
"Not hungry." I replied walking over to the rail and staring out over the ocean.  
  
"Suit yourself." said Jenny.  
  
I THOUGHT that everyone had gone below.  
  
"How come there's no one at the helm?" asked Marik.  
  
¬¬ Seems I was mistaken.  
  
"This is a SPECIAL boat." I replied, "It doesn't usually need anyone to steer it."  
  
"Remarkable." he said.  
  
I heard him walk over to the rail and saw him lean against it so that his back was against it.  
  
"Your friends told me that you were asked to find the Amulet." said Marik, trying to look me in the eyes (I was looking in a different direction).  
  
"Did they?" I asked, surveying the sea.  
  
"Yes." he replied, "They told me more than I thought they would, too."  
  
My eyes flicked to his for a moment, then back to the sea.  
  
"I heard you tell them that I'm a vampire." he said.  
  
I nearly winced.  
  
"How come you can tell?' he asked.  
  
"I saw my entire town slaughtered by vampires, okay? After that, it was a bit hard not to be able to tell." I replied.  
  
"SLAUGHTERED?" he asked, aghast.  
  
"Why are you surprised?" I muttered, darkly.  
  
"Vampires don't usually drink blood." replied Marik.  
  
I remained silent, staring out over the sea.  
  
"If vampire don't usually drink blood, what are the 'special occasions'?" I asked after a few moments.  
  
"Most vampires only drink blood when it's to make someone a vampire." he replied, he didn't seem startled by my question, "It's interesting that a known vampire hunter doesn't know that much about vampires."  
  
At that I looked him in the face.  
  
"How'd you know that I'm a vampire hunter?" I asked him, quite surprised, really.  
  
"I saw you kill a cabin full of vampires, once." he replied, "In the Aquarius Continent."  
  
"That was, what, five years ago?" I said.  
  
"Yes." he said, "That was the day I was made into a vampire."  
  
I remained silent - again.  
  
"You see," began Marik, playing with some of my hair, "For some reason, the vampires thought I was helping you, and they attacked me."  
  
*Great. Now I feel guilty.* I thought, looking away from Marik.  
  
"What were you doing in that part of town anyway?" I asked him.  
  
"My sister had been whipping me." replied Marik, "I was trying to run away."  
  
"WHIPPING you?" I asked.  
  
"It's in the past." he said.  
  
*Oh? And the OTHER things that happened that day aren't?*  
  
"The vampires tried to get me to take my revenge on you." said Marik, leaning forward so that he was whispering in my ear, "They wanted me to kill you, as my revenge."  
  
I was finding it very hard to breathe with Marik so close, an odd feeling that I had never experienced before was flooding my senses.  
  
"I told them that wouldn't kill you." he said.  
  
"And why not?" I asked him, "If I had been in your position, I would of gladly taken my revenge."  
  
"I don't blame you for what happened." said Marik, "I was LOOKING for the vampires."  
  
One of his arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"You were looking for the vampires?" I asked, "Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted them to kill me, to end the horrible life I was leading." he replied.  
  
He pulled me closer, making my breath catch in my throat.  
  
"But what about you?" said Marik, "What caused the vampire attack on your hometown?"  
  
I pondered my answer for a few moments, why HAD they attacked?  
  
"Most people said they were after me." I said finally, "Why, I have no idea. I got my sword from one of the vampires, though."  
  
"How?" asked Marik.  
  
"For some reason that vampire protected me from all of the other vampires." I replied, "I don't know why. He told me something, but I don't remember what it was. I was only six."  
  
"Six?" he asked, "You were only SIX when you saw all that?"  
  
"Yes." I replied, trying VERY hard to ignore how close Marik was.  
  
We both remained silent for a while.  
  
*Where were Jenny and Erin and the others?* I wondered, *They SHOULD be back by now...*  
  
"Your friends said that you can't be tempted by anything." Marik said after a while.  
  
Mentally my jaw dropped, how could they tell him that?!  
  
"They said," said Marik, cupping my face in one of his hands, "They said that I wouldn't be able to tempt you - in anyway."  
  
*I swear, I will kill those two.* I thought.  
  
"They also said that some people believe you to be emotionless." added Marik.  
  
"Well THAT is not true." I said, "I DO have emotions."  
  
"But you can't be tempted?" asked Marik.  
  
"No-" I started, but faltered as Marik pulled me yet closer to him, and I felt his lips brush my neck.  
  
*SHUT UP, BRAIN!* I yelled at my brain as it started wondering what it would be like if Marik kissed me, my mind has a mind of its own.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
I was finding it VERY hard to talk, impossible, in fact.  
  
"I think," began Marik, "That you CAN be tempted, but you wear a mask, a mask to hide ALL of your emotions."  
  
Too right.  
  
"But what /I/ want to know, is weather /I/ can tempt you, in anyway." he continued.  
  
*Good thing he can't read minds.* I thought.  
  
Marik seemed to be done talking.  
  
"Well, have you an answer? Can you be tempted?" asked Marik.  
  
I was also finding it very hard to LIE at the moment...  
  
"Yes." I said, "I CAN be tempted."  
  
Whoops. Did I say that?  
  
Marik smiled at me.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked.  
  
Actually, it was.  
  
"Is it possible for ME to tempt you?" he asked.  
  
I'm not answering that.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
Oops. I guess I am going to answer that.  
  
"I thought I had been tempting you." said Marik, "I wasn't sure though."  
  
Well, you were.  
  
Marik smiled at me again and then kissed me.  
  
~~~~~Jenny's POV  
  
"Oh my, God." I gaped as I peeked around the trap door in the ceiling.  
  
"What?" asked Erin.  
  
"Ari and Marik are kissing." I replied.  
  
Erin pushed past me to look.  
  
"Ha ha!" she said, "I knew it!"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Do you think he'll make her a vampire?" I asked.  
  
"He might." she replied, "Who knows?"  
  
~~~~~Marik's POV - a few minutes later  
  
God, does she taste wonderful!  
  
I couldn't believe she was letting me kiss her, in fact, even more surprising, she was kissing back. I had expected her to give me a nice hard kick for kissing her.  
  
I pulled away from our kiss.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Arianna asked me.  
  
"Because I love you." I replied.  
  
She seemed shocked - there was no other word for it. She was shocked.  
  
"I KNOW I love you." I said, "I would never let anything happen to you."  
  
"I love you too." she said.  
  
Now it was MY turn to be shocked - again.  
  
"This is crazy, you know that, don't you? I'm a vampire, you're a human." I said.  
  
"Well, it's always possible for me to NOT be a human." she said.  
  
WHAT? She couldn't be suggesting what I think she is... Could she?  
  
"I-I can't." I said.  
  
"Think on it." she said looking me in the eye, "See if you're so sure then."  
  
She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.  
  
ANOTHER big shocker - to me, anyway.  
  
Before I knew it, instead of kissing Arianna I was, ehm, BITING her.  
  
~~~~~Arianna's POV  
  
Ha! I knew he'd FINALY bite me.  
  
It was a VERY weird sensation, having all the blood sucked out of you through the neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*slurp* Sorry just having a weird moment...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suddenly (I guess Marik had noticed WHAT he was doing) Marik pulled away from my neck, rather quickly and ran as fast as he could away and down into his cabin (just a guess, but very likely.)  
  
"Ari?" asked Jenny peeking out of a trap door.  
  
"Were you watching the entire time?" I asked her, rubbing my neck, owie.  
  
"Did he-?" began Erin as she and Jenny got on deck.  
  
"Make me a vampire?" I said, "No."  
  
"Then what was he doing?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Well, he WAS going to make me a vampire but I don't think he realized WHAT he was doing and when he did, I think he panicked." I replied.  
  
"Ahhh." said Erin.  
  
"We found out something about one of the boys." said Jenny.  
  
"What's that and who's that?" I asked.  
  
"It Yami." replied Erin, "He's a werewolf."  
  
I groaned.  
  
"A werewolf?" I asked, "This is going to be an interesting adventure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: I like fluff WAY too much... TT  
  
Marik: I'm amazed you didn't have Arianna turned into a vampire this chapter.  
  
C-F: I decided against it.  
  
Malik: It's a miracle.  
  
Ari: *nods* Yes it is.  
  
C-F: u¬¬ Enough, we get the point. And BTW, I couldn't do a spell check because it wasn't working.  
  
Marik: We?  
  
C-F: Me, and you three and the audience aren't the only ones here you know.  
  
Malik: O.O Who else?  
  
C-F: The eight people who live inside my head.  
  
All: *animé face fall*  
  
C-F: ?.¿ What's the matter? SLAOD JAP!  
  
Marik: What does that mean?  
  
C-F: I don't know. One of the people in my head made me say it.  
  
The Boogieman lives in my best friend's head. But I think the Boogieman's wife lives in my head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Opal Three: Day Two to the Light Temple

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C-F: ^_^ Okay. I'd like to say a few things.  
  
Marik: u¬¬ And please ignore her liking to get run-through.  
  
C-F: *clears throat* One, I do not own "Devil's Dance" by Metallica. ~* Two, song lyrics will look like this *~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Opal Three: Day two to the Light Temple  
  
~~~~~Arianna's POV  
  
I glared out into the night as I stood on the bow of the ship.  
  
"What's with her?" asked Bartimaeus.  
  
"One, we should of gotten there by now." I said, "Two, why the heck is it so dark at ten in the morning?"  
  
As if to answer the sky lit up a bit.  
  
"Where's Marik?" asked Yami.  
  
"His room." I replied.  
  
I scowled and kicked the mast.  
  
I heard Bartimaeus utter something in a different language.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing." he replied.  
  
I glared at the sky and started yelling curses at it in every language I could think of.  
  
"Soooo." said Bakura, "Why not just call yourselves thieves instead of pirates? They ARE the same thing."  
  
"No they're not." said Erin, "Thieves steal for money, PIRATES steal for FUN."  
  
I snickered and shook my head.  
  
"YAMI!!!" yelled Marik, "LET GO OF ME!!"  
  
I stared off into the sky, and with a start saw a landmass.  
  
"Where are you-?" began Jenny as I began to climb up the mast to the crow's nest as fast as I could.  
  
"Why's it so dark out here?" I heard Marik say from below.  
  
"Hey! What-?" began Jable as I leapt into the crow's nest and snatched a pair of binoculars from him.  
  
"We're screwed." I muttered as I looked towards the land mast.  
  
I leapt over the side of the crow's nest and grabbed the netting halfway down and hurried down.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Marik as I flew by him.  
  
"We are totally screwed." I replied snatching my map as the sky brightened.  
  
"Why?" asked Jenny.  
  
I rolled the map out.  
  
"Remember I said we were going to the Light Temple?" I asked.  
  
"Yeeeees." replied Yami.  
  
I jabbed my finger at the map, "THIS is where we are."  
  
"The Graveyard of Shadows?!" yelled Erin.  
  
"The map is messed up." I said, "If my assumptions are right, where THIS says the Graveyard of Shadows is, is where the LIGHT Temple is."  
  
"What about the Chaos Temple?" asked Marik.  
  
"I have no idea." I replied, "It may be where this says it is, OR it may be on one of the 'unnamed' islands."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Bakura.  
  
"We go to THIS one first." I said, "Naturally."  
  
"There is NO WAY you are getting me on that island." said Marik, crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't be so sure of that." I said, giving him a look.  
  
I ordered for the anchors to be dropped.  
  
"Who's going to go with you?" asked Aethleflaed.  
  
"Marik and Jenny ." I replied, "And Bartimaeus."  
  
I ran over to a long boat and set it in the water.  
  
"Come on." I said.  
  
Marik muttered something and followed me.  
  
Later...  
  
I scowled as I examined the Graveyard of Shadows.  
  
"What a charming place." said Bartimaeus.  
  
"I don't like it." muttered Jenny.  
  
"Do I HAVE to go with you?" asked Marik.  
  
"YES." I said, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him along with me towards the center of the Graveyard.  
  
"AIIIEE!!!!" shrieked Jenny.  
  
I spun around to see a half rotted corpse limping over to her.  
  
"Stupid things." I muttered, taking out a pistol and shooting the thing through the neck, "Come ON."  
  
"You ARE insane." muttered Marik as he followed me towards the center of the island.  
  
"What are we supposed to do?" I asked him.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" he asked.  
  
"BECAUSE." I said, "YOU are the Key of Shadow."  
  
"..."  
  
"URNNNNUGH." groaned another zombie.  
  
I made a face and shot it.  
  
"I hate those things." muttered Marik.  
  
"Let's hurry." I said.  
  
"Screw walking." I heard Marik mutter.  
  
I looked back at him in time to see him sprout wings and lift into the air.  
  
Sweet.  
  
"Come on." said Marik.  
  
I gave him a questioning look, and was answered by him picking me up.  
  
Grrr.  
  
"This is faster." said Marik as I began to protest.  
  
A few moments later we arrived at the Alter in the center of the island.  
  
"You keep any zombies busy while I try and figure out what to do." said Marik.  
  
I scowled.  
  
"Fine." I said, "But I don't have any more bullets."  
  
I drew my sword.  
  
"Urrugh." A zombie had just come out of the solid stone floor.  
  
I slashed the zombie in half.  
  
Suddenly an entire ring of the zombies surrounded me.  
  
"Crap." I muttered, "You had better hurry up! I'm not a miracle worker!"  
  
I heard Marik start chanting in a language I didn't recognize as I did my best to kill the zombies and keep myself alive.  
  
There was a loud bang and I hoped that it was a good sign.  
  
"I've got it." called Marik.  
  
"Good now let's-" I began but was cut off by a zombie taking its sword and driving it through my stomach.  
  
"What?" asked Marik.  
  
"Get out of here." I said.  
  
"What about you?" he asked, I heard him slash a zombie.  
  
"I won't be going anywhere." I choked.  
  
"Great Ra..." gaped Marik.  
  
I guess he could tell what had happened.  
  
There was a sudden tension of the air and all the zombies exploded.  
  
"YOU." said Marik, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Will be all right."  
  
"Yeah... SURE." I muttered sarcastically.  
  
"You will." said Marik, and with that, he gripped the sword that had been driven through me.  
  
I fainted as he pulled the sword out of me.  
  
~~~~~Three minutes later, on the ship...  
  
*OOOOW.*  
  
"Will she be all right?" asked Jenny.  
  
"I'm not sure." replied Aethleflaed, "MARIK seems to think so..."  
  
"Well, I don't." I muttered, opening my eyes and spitting a mouthful of blood onto the floor.  
  
"Tasty?" asked Bartimaeus.  
  
"Put a sock in it." I snapped.  
  
"Marik healed you to a point." said Aethleflaed, "But there is still quite a bit of healing that needs to be done, after all, you ARE still bleeding."  
  
She was right. Not MUCH but I was bleeding, nevertheless.  
  
I gasped in pain as Aethleflaed put a hand on one puncture.  
  
"Well?" asked Jenny.  
  
"I'm going to have to use magic to heal her." said Aethleflaed.  
  
"Then DO IT." said Erin.  
  
I fainted again as pain shot through my wound.  
  
~~~~~Later, Marik's POV...  
  
"Well?" I asked as Jenny and Erin walked out of the cabin that had been converted into an infirmary.  
  
"She'll live." said Erin, "Aethleflaed used magic to heal Ari."  
  
"Good." I said.  
  
"She's barely alive." said Jenny, "Thanks to you that she's alive."  
  
I felt my face go red and I looked away.  
  
"ARI!" yelled Aethleflaed, "NO ONE CAN SEE YOU RIGHT NOW! SO STOP BADGERING ME!"  
  
Jenny and Erin exchanged looks.  
  
A very agitated Undine walked out of the cabin.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Ari DEMANDS to see Marik." snapped Aethleflaed.  
  
"Me?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes." replied Aethleflaed, "YOU. She says that it's 'IMPORTANT'."  
  
I strode past Aethleflaed and into the cabin.  
  
~~~~~In the cabin...  
  
~* Yeah, I feel you too *~  
  
"How do you feel?" I asked as I entered the cabin.  
  
~* Feel, those things you do *~  
  
"Blah." replied Arianna, "Absolutely blah."  
  
~* In your eyes I see the fire that burns to free you *~  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked as I watched Arianna.  
  
~* That's running through *~  
  
"I'm not going to live." she said flatly.  
  
~* Deep inside you know *~  
  
I stared at her.  
  
~* Seeds I plant will grow *~  
  
"No, I'm not being negative."  
  
~* One day you will see *~  
  
"Is that why you called for me?" I asked.  
  
~* Then to come down to me *~  
  
"I need to ask you a favor." she replied.  
  
~* Yeah, c'mon, c'mon lets take the chance *~  
  
"And what is that?" I asked.  
  
~* That's right *~  
  
She remained silent, staring out of a window.  
  
~* Let's dance *~  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
~* Snake! *~  
  
"I-I wanted to ask you-" she faltered, "I wanted to ask you to..... Bite me."  
  
~* I am the snake *~  
  
I clenched my teeth. Bite her? That WOULD keep her from dying, in a manner of speaking. I HAD actually been WANTING to bite her... But to actually bite her? I don't think I could.  
  
~* Tempting, that bite you take *~  
  
"BITE ME." she said.  
  
~* Let me free you mind *~  
  
"But-" I spluttered.  
  
~* Leave yourself behind *~  
  
"I'm too young to die." said Arianna, flatly, "And it doesn't feel like it's my TIME to die either. If you don't bite me, I will, PERSUADE you to."  
  
~* Be not afraid *~  
  
I sighed reluctantly and nodded, subdued.  
  
~* I've got what you need *~  
  
I leaned forward and sank my fangs into her neck, wincing slightly as I heard her gasp in pain from my fangs.  
  
~* Hunger I will feed *~  
  
I couldn't BELIEVE I was doing this, what had happened to me? I had SWORN I wouldn't make anyone a vampire, yet here I was, draining Arianna of her blood.  
  
~* One day you will see *~  
  
And I was almost finished too...  
  
~* And then to come down to me *~  
  
I removed my fangs from her neck and sat down hard in a chair.  
  
~* Yeah. c'mon, c'mon now take the chance *~  
  
"Thank you." whispered Arianna.  
  
~* That's right *~  
  
Was she THANKING me?  
  
~* Come dance *~  
  
"YOU might be happy about it." I said, looking away from her, "But I had SWORN I would NEVER make anyone a vampire."  
  
~* Come dancin' *~  
  
"Well, I doubt you ever thought that making someone a vampire would save their life." said Arianna.  
  
~* One day you will see *~  
  
I remained silent.  
  
~* And then to come down to me *~  
  
"I know, you're thinking 'I shouldn't have done this'." said Arianna, "BUT look at it this way, I'M not mad at you. I'm HAPPY that you bit me."  
  
~* Yeah, c'mon, c'mon now take the chance *~  
  
"You make too much sense." I muttered, continuing to not make eye contact.  
  
~* That's right *~  
  
"I try to." said Arianna, "But I don't always."  
  
~* Hey, I feel you too *~  
  
"I still think I don't think I should have done it." I muttered.  
  
~* Feel, those things you do *~  
  
"Would you deny a Sechemech-ib?" asked Arianna.  
  
~* In your eyes I see the fire that burns to free you *~  
  
I stared at her. A "PLEASURE OF THE HEART"?! Is she MAD?! Then I remembered what had happened yesterday and looked away again.  
  
~* That's running through *~  
  
"You didn't do anything WRONG." she said firmly, "I WANTED this."  
  
~* Yeah, deep inside you know *~  
  
How could she WANT this?  
  
~* Seeds I plant will grow *~  
  
"You're as stubborn as a mule." said Arianna, "And with the way you argue you ought to be a lawyer."  
  
~* One day you will see *~  
  
I growled and got on top of her, pinning her down to the bed. (~*~*Not unlike a wolf... sorry, that was random.~*~*)  
  
"I am NOT as stubborn as a mule." I snapped, "And I should NOT be a lawyer."  
  
~* And then to come down to me *~  
  
Arianna gazed up at me, amused.  
  
"You ARE as stubborn as a mule." she said, "BUT, I take back the comment about being a lawyer. Only because that's something everyone says to me."  
  
~* Yeah, c'mon, c'mon now take the chance *~  
  
I gave her a look.  
  
"I still don't think I'm as stubborn as a mule." I said.  
  
She poked me in the chest and said, "You ARE as stubborn as a mule and you know it. So don't deny it."  
  
~* That's right *~  
  
I clenched my teeth as she gazed at me, a sly look on her face.  
  
"Don't poke me." I said.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, a mischievous look on her face, "I don't bite."  
  
~* We'll dance *~  
  
I gave her an irritable look.  
  
"I don't find that funny." I said.  
  
"Well I DO, O Stubborn One." she replied.  
  
~* It's nice to see you here *~  
  
"I'm-" I began, but was interrupted by her wrapping arm around my neck and pulling me down into a kiss.  
  
~* Ha ha. *~  
  
~~~~~No one's POV  
  
"What's taking so long?' muttered Jenny as she and Erin paced the length of the deck and back.  
  
"Knowing those two, they're either arguing or kissing." replied Erin, "Where's Yami?"  
  
"Uh, he's in his room." replied Bakura, "Tonight's the full moon."  
  
"Oh." replied Erin.  
  
There was a loud crash.  
  
"Crap." said Bakura, scurrying to an empty room on deck and running into it, "C'mon!"  
  
Jenny ran into the room after him, but Erin stayed on the deck, oblivious.  
  
There were the sounds of heavy footsteps on the stairs and there was a snarl.  
  
"Where did Jenny and Baku-?" began Erin as she turned but stopped as she was a humongous creature on the stairs, a hungry expression on its face.  
  
With a roar the monster lunged at her, fangs gnashing.  
  
Erin let out a scream as the creature's fangs sank into her flesh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C-F: *hiding* Don't kill me, junana107! Mercy!  
  
Marik: O.O He's silent for once.  
  
C-F: Haha... I'm pretty sure the lyrics are accurate for Devil's Dance, I'm listening to the song itself, so it's a bit hard. ^_^  
  
Malik: YOU. ARE. WEIRD.  
  
C-F: ^_^ Hehehehehehehehehehehehe... PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Opal 4: The Dagger of Shadow

  
  
C-F: As you may have noticed, I have changed my nickname (slightly). I acidently discovered I have an even darker side to psyche.  
  
Sir Chaosalot: a.k.a. This is the nickname one of her friends gave the sword happy, laughing like Malik side to ChaoticFreakatroid.  
  
C-F: u¬¬ Anyhoo-  
  
Marik: Does he HAVE to be here?  
  
C-F: u¬¬ You're as bad as Goku, THAT, my dear Marik, is a she.  
  
Marik: WELL I COULDN'T TELL! SHE'S WEARING ARMOUR FOR GOODNESS SAKE!  
  
C-F: ......are you jelouse or something?  
  
Marik: ....about what?  
  
C-F: That Chaosalot is around my 24/7 and you're NOT?  
  
Marik: blush  
  
C-F: smirkOpal 4: The Dagger of Shadow  
  
Arianna's POV  
  
I got out of bed, dressed, and walked out onto an empty deck.  
  
What the heck? Where is everbody? I wondered.  
  
I strolled around the deck and was startled to see a splash of on the wood.  
  
"What the-?" I muttered.  
  
There was a thump on the boards behind me and I spun around to see Marik walking towards me.  
  
"Yami bit Erin." said Marik as I began to open my mouth, "While we were in your cabin. And no, she's not . And yes, Yami is about ready to kill himself."  
  
I shut my mouth.  
  
"Where is everyone?" I asked, standing up.  
  
"Weeell..." said Marik, "Bakura and our stow-away, Joey, are trying to keep Yami from himself, somehow he found your swords. And the others well, Jenny and Aethleflaed are trying to keep Erin from running into Yami's room."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"She sort of has a crush on him." he said.  
  
"Ah ha. And?" I said.  
  
"And, well, she's been trying to sneak into Yami's room."  
  
"......................................okedoky then." I said.  
  
"Yeah." said Marik. walking over to the rail and staring out across the ocean while I got my map and smoothed it out over the table.  
  
"Where are you going to try and head for?" asked Marik.  
  
"I dunno...." I said, "I MIGHT try to get to the Light Temple again."  
  
"As long as there aren't any zombies." said Erin, coming out of the trap- door.  
  
"Be glad you weren't with us yesterday, then." I said, examining the map.  
  
I jumped as a knife went through the map and into the table. I looked up.  
  
"That is what I found." said Marik.  
  
I grabbed the knife by the hilt and pulled it out.  
  
"HOLY-!" began Jenny as tendrils of Shadow sprung from the knife and began snaking up my arm.  
  
"What the-!" I yelped as I sprang back from the table, nearly knocking it over.  
  
I tried to release the dagger but found it impossible.  
  
I began to panic as the Shadows got closer and closer to my face, their darkness pressing on my soul.  
  
"What's happening?!" yelped Jenny as my skin seemingly absorbed the Shadow.  
  
There was a sudden (and painful) asualt in my mind.  
  
I keeled over clutching my head.  
  
A hand rested in my shoulder.  
  
More of Shadow spilled out of the dagger and wrapped around the rest of me, eventually seeping into my skin.  
  
"Ari, are you alright?" asked Erin.  
  
I felt beads of sweat drip-drip-dripping of of my face.  
  
I was about to reply, when Shadow re-newed it's assualt on my mind, making me cry out.  
  
"MARIK!!" I heard Jenny scream, "Why aren't you DOING anything?!"  
  
I fought to stay conscious as Shadow tried to seize my mind.  
  
"MARIK!" screamed Erin, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"  
  
That's it! I thought, HE is the Key of Shadow, and that means only him and the Key of Chaos can control Shadow! But...why WAS Marik laughing? Was it because Shadow had his mind? Or did he not see what Erin and Jenny did?  
  
I began muttering in Ancient Egyptian, a spell to make Marik see what Erin and Jenny saw, if that was the problem.  
  
Shadow suddenly formed razor sharp probes and jamed them all into my mind at the same time.  
  
I screamed and then everything went black.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
There was a strong sense of evil on the deck above, so I went to see what it was.  
  
"What was all the screaming about?" I asked as I reached Jenny, Erin and Marik who looked as if he were going to be sick, "And where's Arianna?"  
  
I noticed it looked like they were shielding something, and whatever it was, that's what the sense of evil was comeing from.  
  
I peered around them, and saw Arianna herself lying on the deck a black bladed dagger in her hand, a trickle of running from her mouth and many trickles of running down her arms.  
  
"Why do I sense evil from her?" I asked.  
  
"It was the Dagger." said Marik, "The Dagger of Shadow."  
  
"Oh ." I muttered, "It should of come after me though, shouldn't it?"  
  
"If you were the Key of Chaos." said a voice behind me, I turned to see an appaled Yami.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"You are not the Key of Chaos." said Yami, "She is."

C-F: MERCY!!  
  
Sir Chaosalot (SC): Hummph.  
  
Marik: twitch  
  
C-F: ................sigh Yes I KNOW this is a short chapter.  
  
Malik: Does SC stand for Santa Clause?  
  
SC: . !#$!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#!$#$!#!$#!!!!!!!!!!!! begins chasing Malik around he room  
  
C-F and Marik: ........................................................................................  
  
Marik: sigh You put too many clifies on this fic.  
  
C-F: I'm just being particularly evil. shrugs  
  
Marik: sighs and shakes head I don't want to know how much crazier you can get.  
  
C-F: Oh alright. I'll stop writing (tonight).  
  
Marik: Good.  
  
C-F: twitch


	5. Opal 5: Memory Loss

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿  
  
C-F: ?sigh¿ I HATE the QuickEdit thing on FanFiction.net.......  
  
SC: You hate everything.  
  
C-F: ?twitch¿ Not that I don't LIKE typing ¿'s.........  
  
Marik: .............................................you actually cleaned your room. I didn't know you actually had a FLOOR in your room.  
  
C-F: ........................................ . MARRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ?REALLY BIG TWITCH¿ ....you've been in my room?  
  
Marik: ?hides in closet full of stuffed animals¿  
  
C-F: ...........weird.  
  
He who forgives wins the argument.  
  
?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿  
  
Opal 5: Memory Loss  
  
?¿?¿?¿No one's POV unless you were a something that did nothing but wait, watch and learn...  
  
Marik Ishtar surveyed the unconscious form of Arianna Black. She had been unconscious for two days and two nights after the incident with the Dagger of Shadow.  
  
"How is she?" asked a voice behind Marik.  
  
Marik turned to see Jenny Hall and Erin Honour, two of Arianna's mates aboard the Python, standing in the door way.  
  
"Nothing's changed." sighed Marik.  
  
"Why don't you leave her for a while?" asked Jenny, "You need sleep too, you know."  
  
"B-b-but-" I stuttered.  
  
"OUT!!!!!!!" yelled Jenny and Erin in unison.  
  
"Or Ari will kill us." added Erin.  
  
?¿?¿?¿Arianna's POV  
  
?¿?¿?¿Several hours later  
  
I woke up I don't know how much later after.....what HAD happened anyway??  
  
I got out of bed, who knows how many joints popping. I nearly walked into my door in the prosses of walking out onto the deck of MY ship.  
  
"ARI!" called a strange blonde-haired boy, running up to me and giving me a hug.  
  
What the !#$???? I thought.  
  
"Who are you, you sexy boy?" I asked, flirtatiosly.  
  
Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor and beyond.  
  
"Uhmmmm..............." said the mysterious sexy god.  
  
"Tell me you scurvy dog!" I said, an evil smirk on my face.  
  
"Uhh......Ishtar. Marik Ishtar." replied the mysterious sexy god.  
  
"I like you, Marik," I said, "so why don't you get a better room?"  
  
"Ah.......Marik already sleeps in your room, Miss." Barimaeus said.  
  
"WHAT!?" I pratically shreiked.  
  
"He's your boyfriend!" said Jenny happily, as if it had always been that way.  
  
............................................................................ ..This was too much. Boyfriend?  
  
"I'm going to see Yami!" said Erin cheerfully.  
  
"Remember, don't get too friendly!" Jenny called after her.  
  
"...........Okay, who's Yami?" I asked, confused.  
  
Erin and Jenny looked at me as if I had lost all of my mind.  
  
"You know, the three scientists we 'persuaded' to help us find the Amulet of Xoannon. Marik is the Key of Shadow, and he turned you into a vampire at your wishes." said Erin.  
  
¿twitch¿ I'm a.......GRRRRRRRR!  
  
"THIS MEANS WAR, MARIK!" I screamed as I charged at him with my sword unsheathed.  
  
He quickly withdrew a sword and brought it up just in time.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Marik.  
  
I growled and attacked him again.  
  
"Any bets, anyone?" asked Jenny, pulling out the popcorn.  
  
Erin whacked Jenny in the head and said, "NOW'S NOT THE TIME, BAKA!!"  
  
I growled (again) as Marik whacked my sword away (again).  
  
"YOU TOLD ME TO MAKE YOU A VAMPIRE!!" yelled Marik.  
  
A spikey tri-colored hair boy twitched.  
  
"WHY WOULD I BLOODY ASK YOU TO MAKE ME A BLOODY VAMPIRE?!" I yelled furiously.  
  
Our swords clashed again, but Marik put his down. He then pushed my sword aside and...........kissed me.  
  
He's a good kisser, I thought.  
  
Then he surprised me as he put his tounge in my mouth. Even more surprising is the fact that I let him, and was even.......enjoying it.  
  
As we broke apart he said queitly, "Because you would have died."  
  
Something came over me as I said indignatly, "I would have better off been dead!"  
  
Everyone looked hurt as I ran into my room and slammed the door. I would have better off being dead than being a........ a demon! But then again.....I never would have gotten to kiss him.  
  
I heard a knock on the door and Marik said "Ari?"  
  
?¿?¿?¿Yami's POV  
  
'YOU TOLD ME TO MAKE YOU A VAMPIRE!" Marik had said. I couldn't get that out of my head. Ari had asked Marik to turn her into a vampire. Erin hadn't asked me to turn her into a werewolf. I needed to talk to her.  
  
I went up to her room and knocked on the door. Erin let me in easily. I once again saw the black artery on her right wrist and a sadness stabbed my heart.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Erin.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry." I said, looking away.  
  
"Huh? Why? For what?" she asked.  
  
"For.....making you a werewolf." I replied.  
  
She put a hand on my arm.  
  
"Don't worry." she told me, pulling me closer, "I WAS going to ask you to, anyway."  
  
What is she up to? I wondered as she pulled me yet closer.  
  
"I love you." she said, wrapping her arms around me.  
  
Then she kissed me, her arms wrapping around my neck. I was......quite surprised. Then I surprised myself. I, eh.... sorta put my tounge in her mouth. I expeted her to pull away, but she seemed to enjoy it. We fell back onto the bed.  
  
?¿?¿?¿Arianna's POV  
  
"What?" I growled, not really menacing though...he seemed to be my weak point.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said?" he asked, coming into my room and walking up to me a suductive smirk planted on his face.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"You were run though the stomach by a zombie's sword." he said, "Do you REALLY think you'd of wanted to DIE?"  
  
Good question.  
  
"I don't know." I said, looking away.  
  
He slid his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.  
  
"I argued with you when you asked me." he said, "I thought you'd hate me for it even though it was you who asked."  
  
I mouthed wordlessly.  
  
He smiled at me and then kissed me.  
  
?¿?¿?¿No one's POV unless you were a something that did nothing but wait, watch and learn....  
  
?¿?¿?¿The next morning....  
  
Ari and Jenny walked into Erin's room......................to find Erin and Yami asleep under the covers. The two pirates exchanged looks, when Erin and Yami both woke up.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked Erin.  
  
Erin got out of bed........................fully dressed.  
  
Ari and Jenny exchanged another weird look, then gave Erin a look that said, "Shouldn't it be us asking YOU that? Imstead of the other way around?".  
  
"What?" asked Erin, as Yami got up, also fully dressed.  
  
"Weirdos." muttered Ari, walking out.  
  
"Hey, Jenny, wanna get Ari and Marik back together?" asked Erin.  
  
"Yeah." replied Jenny.  
  
"I have a plan." said Erin, and evil grin on her face.  
  
?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿  
  
C-F: ; Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh....  
  
Marik and Yami: O.O  
  
SC: This chappie was co-writen with junana107 (the creator of Erin Honour).  
  
junana107: FLUFFY!!!!  
  
C-F: .......okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay...  
  
Marik: .......?evil smirk¿  
  
C-F: ....uhm... O.o DOn't do that, it's too sexy.  
  
junana107 & co.: O.O C-F!!  
  
C-F: ?blush¿  
  
Let's check the damage and cause some more.  
  
?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ 


	6. Opal 6: Marooned

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿  
  
C-F: Mwuahahahahahahahaa.... evil. ;  
  
Marik: .....I'LL say.  
  
C-F: ¿smirk¿ Bwuahahahahahahaha...... :3  
  
I like laughing like a Malik. It scares my friends ¿coughmindslavescough¿ to death. ;  
  
?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿  
  
Opal 6: Marooned  
  
?¿?¿?¿Arianna's POV  
  
"ERIN HONOUR AND JENNY HALL!!!" I screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE SAIL AWAY WITH MY SHIP!!!! THIS IS MUTINY!!!!! !#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Erin and Jenny had marooned Marik and I on an island in the middle of Davy Jones Locker and we had no boat, no food, heck let's just say we didn't have anything but the clothes we were wearing, our swords, and our pistols (with one shot each).  
  
"Well, that was certainly colorful language, Ari." said Marik as I stomped off scowling towards the forest of palm trees.  
  
"If I EVER get my hands on those two..." I muttered.  
  
"Why do you think they marooned us?" asked Marik as he caught up with me.  
  
"Pirates." I said, "Dur, we don't need a REASON to maroon someone, we just bloody do it!"  
  
I grumbled a few choice words and then began to climb into a palm tree.  
  
"WHAT are you doing?" asked Marik.  
  
"Havn't you ever eaten coconuts before?" I said, still testy.  
  
"Nooooooo." said Marik.  
  
"Well, I think you'll soon get tired of them." I said, tossing several coconuts down the tree.  
  
I climbed back down the tree, still scowling, then lost my grip and landed on my back on the sand.  
  
"Owww." I muttered, rolling onto my side.  
  
That freakin' hurt, for sand. I thought.  
  
"Either you're heavier than you look," began Marik, making me shoot him a glare, "or you landed on something else besides sand."  
  
I muttered a few MORE coice words and began to get up.  
  
"So, what do you think you landed on?" asked Marik.  
  
....How'm I 'possed to know?!  
  
I began kicking sand away from where I'd fallen, and then I kicked a trapdoor.  
  
"I wonder what's inside?" said Marik.  
  
"Maybe it's just an illusion." I muttered, turning away to go get the coconuts.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Marik, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.  
  
Hands off, bub. I'm the pirate, I'M the only one alowed to flirt. ¿glare¿  
  
"I was going to get the coconuts." I snapped, trying to pull away from Marik.  
  
"You're not going to help me get this door open, sexy?" asked Marik.  
  
O.O SEXY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿faints¿  
  
"............................................................." I was (obviously) speechless.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and I muttered something and helped him open the trapdoor.  
  
"That's a lot of crates." I said, surveying the mess in the rooms.  
  
Though Marik had noticed something else.  
  
"Wonder why there's a bed down here?" he said.  
  
I'll be sleeping outside thank you very much. I thought, sitting down on the bed.  
  
Marik gave me a weird look and I glared at him.  
  
I heard a THUMP above us and my head shot up.  
  
"What the-?" I muttered, but was interupted by (1) the trapdoor opening, (2) Marik getting ontop of me and, well, kissing me.  
  
I heard a surprised noise some where near where the trapdoor was and then there was nothing but me and Marik. But it lasted to short (you did not see that), because Marik suddenly leapt off of me as if he had JUST realized that there was someone else here.  
  
Rats. I thought, Great Ra, I've lost my mind.  
  
I was half tempted to grab Marik and pull him back.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir-!" began Marik, but I, eh, sort of RECOGNIZED the man.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow. Oooooooh crap.  
  
"Arianna!" said Sparrow.  
  
"Uhmmmmm, hi, Daddy." I said.  
  
"'DADDY'?!" asked Marik.  
  
"Uhh, yeeaaaaah." I said.  
  
My father raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing here?"asked my dad.  
  
"Her crew marooned us." replied Marik making me mutter a few MORE choice words.  
  
"HER crew?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"Ummmmmm," I muttered, "Captain Arianna Black or Sparrow, rather, at your service."  
  
"You're......a captain? Already? And since when did you decide to become a pirate?" asked Jack, "And why were you kissing HIM?"  
  
"That's a lot of questions." I said, "Yes, I'm a captain, and I have NOOOOO idea why I was kissing Marik."  
  
Not. I thought, Then again, why was HE kissing ME?  
  
"And why did you become a pirate?" asked Marik.  
  
. GRRRRRRRRRR! Evil questions have evil answers!  
  
"I'll keep that to myself thank you very much!" I said, climbing up the ladder and onto the beach.  
  
"Where're you going?!" called Marik.  
  
¿twitch¿  
  
"None of your business!" I snapped, stomping off.  
  
?¿?¿?¿Marik's POV  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"Let's just say she's lost some memories since she touched the Dagger of Shadow." I said.  
  
"The Dagger of Shadow?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"Arianna and her crew are after the Amulet of Xoannon." I said, shrugging.  
  
Okay, this was not cool. I had been kissing Ari (while on top of her nonetheless) in front of her FATHER!  
  
"That's interesting, that's very interesting...." muttered Sparrow.  
  
"Where do you think Arianna has gone?" I asked.  
  
"Are you saying you don't trust my daughter?" asked Sparrow.  
  
"No." said Marik, "I just don't trust her not to try and swim after her ship."  
  
"So, you and her are marooned here?" asked Sparrow, "Why do you think you two were marooned?"  
  
"Because Ari's friends are evil, matchmaking-" I began.  
  
"Evil, matchmaking, scurvy dogs who have marooned their captain and yourself on an island in the middle of know where, probabaly trying to play matchmaker and are going to have their intestines drawn out through thier noses and shoved up their ass." finished Ari, coming back down the ladder, "And then I'll pull out their teeth one by one."  
  
Ari scowled and began rumaging around in a crate.  
  
"Ah ha!"she said, pulling out a bottle.  
  
"Ari!" said Sparrow, "Since when have you drunk rum?!"  
  
She gave him a look.  
  
"Do you object, your honor?" she asked sarcasticaly.  
  
"/I/ object." I said, taking away the bottle.  
  
Sparrow raised an eyebrow.  
  
Arianna glared at me, then took my arm and threw me across the room.  
  
"What was that all about?!" I yelled.  
  
She'd seemed to enjoy that kiss.....but NOW she was acting like she was really ticked off at me.  
  
"Arianna, I forbid you to drink rum." said Sparrow.  
  
"What are YOU sniffing, Dad?" asked Ari, "Un-pirate weed?"  
  
"No." said Sparrow, "I am simply forbiding my fourteen year old to drink."  
  
Arianna muttered a few words gave me a wierd look and then went back outside muttering.  
  
"You go get her." said Sparrow.  
  
I began to argue, then I thought better of it and went after Ari. After a few minutes I came to a pool in the middle of the island, and there was Ari sitting on the shore.  
  
"Ari?" I called.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting next to her.  
  
"Thinking." she replied.  
  
"About?" I asked.  
  
For some reason her face turned red and she looked away.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Nothing." she said, "It's just been seven years since I'd seen my father."  
  
"Seven years?" I asked, that was a long time.  
  
"Yes." she replied, "But it's nothing."  
  
I pulled Ari closer to me.  
  
?¿?¿?¿Erin's POV  
  
"Well?" I asked Jenny as she climbed onto the deck of our "stolen" ship.  
  
"They're just sitting around." replied Jenny, "And there's someone marooned with them. Ari seems to know him."  
  
"Have they kissed yet?" I asked.  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, not yet." she replied, "And it's your turn to watch them."  
  
"But-" I began.  
  
"It's fun!" said Jenny shoving me into a long boat.  
  
?¿?¿?¿Arianna's POV  
  
Why does he care? I wondered.  
  
Marik pulled me closer to him, and I pulled away.  
  
I hate him, don't I? I thought, But then....why did I enjoy him kissing me?  
  
I saw the hurt look on Marik's face and mentley flinched. I turned my back to him so that I wouldn't have to the hurt look.  
  
"What's REALLY wrong?" asked Marik, his arms wrapping around me again.  
  
"NOTHING." I said, pulling away from him again.  
  
Marik sighed.  
  
I muttered a few words and then jumped into a tree.  
  
"Come down here." said Marik, a sly look on his face.  
  
I realized how high and gotten in the tree.  
  
"Crap." I muttered, "I was marooned on an island, now I'm marooned in a tree."  
  
"You'll have to fly." said Marik.  
  
"Pfft." I muttered.  
  
"Come on." said Marik, "You know you can."  
  
GRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... I growled to myself, He is SO irritating! But he's pretty sexy too...  
  
I crossed my arms and glared at him.  
  
"What's the matter, are you chicken?" asked Marik.  
  
I twitched and leapt out of the tree, sprouting wings. I shot down the tree and pinned Marik to the ground.  
  
"CHICKEN?!" I yelled, "I AM NOT A CHICKEN!!!!!"  
  
Marik smirked at me.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled.  
  
"You look even more sexy with wings." said Marik sliding his fingers under my chin.  
  
I felt my face go red and I leapt off of him, thoroughly irritated.  
  
I muttered darkly and walked a few feet away from him.  
  
Marik laid a hand on my shoulder and I threw him.  
  
"HEY!" yelled Marik as he hit the ground.  
  
"Humph." I muttered, and I began to walk away.  
  
Never turn your back on your enemy.  
  
Marik barrled into me from behind, knocking me to the ground. I got up and stood to face him, he was still smirking.  
  
I growled and flew at him. He took my arm and flipped me onto my back, knocking the wind out of me.  
  
"Tell me," began Marik, pinning me down, "why does your personality seem to be split?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, kicking him off of me and leaping into the air.  
  
"One minute you hate my guts, the next, you seem to like me." replied Marik, as I dodged his ariel assualt.  
  
"I don't know." I said, going to punch him, but he grabbed my arm and threw me into a tree.  
  
"Well, I still think you're beautiful." said Marik, pinning me to a tree.  
  
Great, I think maybe I DO have a split personality. I thought, as I began to debate on what to do with the situation. But then Marik kissed me. What is with him?! I thought as I tore away from him and hovered over the spring.  
  
Marik looked dissapointed. Ouch.  
  
I turned away from him and walked/levitated back to the shore, when Marik tackled me, sending us BOTH under water.  
  
I went to go to the suface but Marik grabbed me and dragged my down.  
  
WHAT THE SHITAKI IS HE DOING?! I thought, HE'S CRAZY!!  
  
I strugled, trying to get away and to the surface, when I saw a creature of some sort behind Marik, and it looked REALLY hungry. I shoved Marik away and up, and got quite the tackle from the creature, it sent me flying out of the water and sprawling on the sand, coughing as I tried to get air back in my lungs. I tried to get up but found that to be immpossible at the moment.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Marik kneeling down in front of me.  
  
"Yeah." I croaked as I finally got some air back in my lungs.  
  
"Why did you save me?" asked Marik as he helped me up.  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" I retorted.  
  
Marik sighed and rolled his eyes, then he grabbed me and threw me again.  
  
I landed on the ground and I began to get up but Marik helped.  
  
"OWW!" I yelled.  
  
He helped by throwing me again.  
  
I smacked into a tree and then fell on the ground, hard on my back. I didn't even bother trying to get up.  
  
I was surprised when Marik sat down hard next to me.  
  
I'll never understand him. I thought.  
  
"You okay?" asked Marik.  
  
In reply I rolled onto my side so my back was to him.  
  
"Ouch." muttered Marik.  
  
I didn't respond, I was entranced by seeing a VERY long gash heal itself until only a faint line of a scar remained.  
  
I flinched as Marik put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It's okay," said Marik, "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Oh really? I grumbled to myself as I stood up.  
  
I went to walk away from Marik, but he pulled me down next to him.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Why did you save me?" he asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Being killed by a thirty foot-long sea creature is no why to die." I said, not looking at him.  
  
"You're lying." said Marik and I hit my head with my hand.  
  
So? Your point is? I thought.  
  
"My point is," said Marik, smirking, "that I don't like being lied to. How did I know what you were thinking? Well, it's a talent of being your.....MENTOR, as it were."  
  
¿twitch¿  
  
"I don't know why I bothered saving you!" I snapped, "So leave me alone!"  
  
"But /I/ know you don't WANT to be alone." said Marik wrapping an arm around my waist, "But if you want to continue lying to yourself, go ahead. It might be fun to watch."  
  
I growled and went to punch him, but, as usual, he grabbed my arm, flipped me onto my back and pinned me to the ground. Though at this point in time, he had a seductive smirk planted on his face.  
  
"Get off." I ordered.  
  
You're heavy. T-T I thought.  
  
Marik brought his face closer to mine, making my heart pound and the breath catch in my throat.  
  
"Why?" he asked, "I can tell you are enjoying it."  
  
WHAT?!?!?!?!!!!!! I yelled mentaly, and Marik winced.  
  
"I am not-!" I yelled, furious.  
  
Marik sighed.  
  
"You love lying to yourself, don't you?" he said.  
  
I growled and tried to shove him off.  
  
"Now, now, none of that." said Marik lightly brushing his lips across my cheek.  
  
I'm not saying a word.  
  
"Oh? You're not going to be a gentleman and get off of the poor young lady?" I asked.  
  
I'm going to say sixteen. -  
  
"You're no lady." said Marik, "You're a pirate. A beautiful pirate, oddly enough."  
  
"You're right. I am I pirate and I'm not a lady." I said, "But where you're WRONG is the beautiful part."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Marik, "Then tell me why you're known as being one of the most feared pirates in the world, AS WELL AS, being drop-dead gorgeous?"  
  
I felt my jaw drop.  
  
"WHAT?!" I gawked, "I"d never heard that!"  
  
For a moment I'd forgotten he was still ontop of me.  
  
Marik cupped my face in a hand.  
  
"Now you do." he said.  
  
"I still want you to get off of me." I said.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, "Your mind says different."  
  
He brushed his lips across mine.  
  
"Oh?" I asked, "And what might my MIND say?" I asked, trying to keep myself distracted from the quick kiss.  
  
"That you want me to kiss you." replied Marik.  
  
I scoffed.  
  
"That might be what YOU'RE thinking but I-" I began, but was interupted by Marik brishing his lips across mine again.  
  
.............okay maybe he's right. O.O;;; NO HE'S NOT!!  
  
Marik smiled, obviously he'd heard my thoughts.  
  
"You're hobby must be deluding yourself." said Marik, "You're very good at it."  
  
I mouthed wordlessly at him.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I snapped once I'd gotten my voice back.  
  
"I was being serious." said Marik.  
  
"Humph." I muttered, "I refuse to believe that I-"  
  
This time Marik DIDN'T just brush his lips across mine. And it was NOT brief. I wrapped my arms around Marik's neck.  
  
?¿?¿?¿Erin's POV  
  
?¿?¿?¿Next morning....  
  
Me and Jenny had decided to "un-maroon" Ari and Marik. But once we got to the island and the pool we were surprised to see (1) Marik and Ari asleep on the ground (2) Marik had his shirt off, and (3) Ari curled up against Marik's chest. Mission accomplished.  
  
"Uhmmm...." I muttered exchanging a look with Jenny.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" yelled Jenny.  
  
Ari's eyes opened groggily, and Marik jumped like he'd beed shocked.  
  
"ERIN HONOUR AND JENNY HALL!!!" yelled Ari leaping to her feet, obviously dissapointing Marik, "I'LL KILL YOU TWO! YOU TRIED TO PLAY MATCHMAKER!!!"  
  
"Seems it worked too." I said.  
  
Marik and Ari's faces turned red.  
  
"What's all the racket?" asked a voice.  
  
Jenny and I turned to see a man walk/sway into the clearing.  
  
"Don't even." said Ari as we drew our swords, "Kill my fater and I'll have to kill you."  
  
"FATHER?!" Jenny and I gaped.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." said Marik.  
  
"CAPTAIN, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." said Sparrow. Ari's father! O.O  
  
"Shall we get back to the ship?" I asked.  
  
"I'M the captain, /I/ say when we go!" snapped Ari, "Let's go."  
  
Marik grinned and shook his head, then followed Ari, followed by Jenny, Sparrow and myself.  
  
This was going to be interesting.  
  
?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿  
  
C-F: YAYS! Another chappie!   
  
Marik: .................  
  
C-F: REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Give a thief a knife and your money and he's happy. Give a pirate a combonation of a mast, a rudder, sails, wood and various metals also known as a ship and they'll thank you, take out their sword and use you as a scape goat and leave you with the authorities to answer to and a stolen purse.  
  
?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ ?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ 


End file.
